


Does It Spark Joy?

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tidying Up with Marie Kondo RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sparkles, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: To help him clean the mess of Angband, Morgoth appoints Marie Kondo.





	Does It Spark Joy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



“Does it spark joy?” 

Morgoth sputtered, about to retort with an offended “Of course!” until he closer examined the Silmaril in his palm. The dratted thing was filled with light from the Two Trees, yet no Spark filled him. Glowering, he wondered if bringing Marie Kondo to help fix the mess of Angband—experimented orc bodies and dragon hoards everywhere!—was a mistake. 

“It…does not spark joy,” he finally confessed. 

“So we throw it away!” 

And with that, she plucked it off his palm, with no determinant to herself, and Morgoth felt a strange weight lifted off his shoulders.


End file.
